


Il concerto di Skull

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [45]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Concerts, Epic Metal Rock, F/M, M/M, Short
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna sta per vivere una bellissima e inaspettata esperienza.Scritta con il prompt ‘cuore’ di E. M. per I prompt del lunedì.





	Il concerto di Skull

Il concerto di Skull

 

Una cascata di luce viola si ripeteva sullo schermo alle loro spalle, i musicisti avevano i visi truccati di bianco, i loro vestiti metal erano neri come i loro eyeliner. Avevano i volti, in parte coperti da tatuaggi o cerotti, nascosti dai lunghi capelli tinti di nero o di viola, segnati da piercing.

Sul palco, dietro l’omonimo musicista con la chitarra elettrica, e Howl con la batteria, davanti allo schermo, troneggiava l’ologramma con il nome della band: Nightmare.

Skull stringeva con una mano l’asta del microfono e con l’altra il microfono stesso, cantando a squarciagola.

Ogni tanto, ai lati del palco, esplodevano fiamme finte o venivano sparati dei fuochi d’artificio che esplodevano sopra la piazza, rischiarando il pubblico urlante.

La seconda chitarra seguiva la prima, tranne negli assoli di Nightmare, alle volte privi anche della voce del cantante.

Skull staccò il microfono dall’asta.

“Fui condannato ancor prima di nascere, fu un peccato anche solo venir concepito. Sotto la luna di sangue ho smesso di credere prima ancora di parlare!”. Saltò dal palco, cantando a squarciagola, separato dal pubblico solo dalle transenne di metallo.

Una delle guardie di sicurezza roteò gli occhi e gli fece cenno di tornare sul palco.

“Nella mia testa una sola canzone, la tua!”. Skull risalì, continuando a cantare, il viso deformato da un sorriso, il sudore gli faceva sciogliere il trucco.

< Quando canta ci mette tutto il suo cuore. Nella nostra commistione tra opera lirica e musica moderna abbiamo trovato il suo animo tormentato che risuona tutt’uno con il nostro > pensò Minerva, facendo muovere rapidamente le dita sulla pianola elettrica.

“Liberami da queste catene, maledetti siamo noi…”. Parecchi del pubblico cantavano a memoria la canzone insieme a Skull.

Quest’ultimo notò che tra il pubblico c’erano Tsunayoshi. Il ragazzino saltellava, sbraitando le parole che ricordava, sussurrando quelle che sbagliava.

Gokudera, al suo fianco, spintonava gli spettatori che cercavano di separarlo da Sawada. Takeshi cantava tutte le parole a memoria, mentre Ryohei teneva Kyoko sulle spalle, intenta a registrare con la telecamera.

Kyoya teneva stretto al petto un ombrello, con cui ogni tanto spintonava Mukuro, che cercava di abbracciare Chrome.

Skull indicò i ragazzini.

“Voi! Salite sul palco!” li chiamò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca ad o. Takeshi afferrò la sua mano e il polso di Hayato, trascinandoli con sé.

Ade allontanò la mano dalla chitarra e allungò il braccio davanti a sé, fece levitare le transenne il tempo per far passare i ragazzini e li riabbassò dietro di loro.

Alcuni dei tanti spettatori cercarono di passare insieme a loro, ma un campo di energia glielo impedì.

Minerva schioccò le dita e i ragazzini si ritrovarono con degli abiti diversi.

“Dai, venite qui anche voi!” li incitò Skull.

Gokudera arrossì, guardando Tsunayoshi con in mano un microfono, i nuovi vestiti gli lasciavano scoperte abbondanti porzioni di pelle abbronzata. Hayato deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo, gli era comparso davanti un pianoforte elettrico e si unì agli altri musicisti.

“Senza di te, sarò a metà. Non sarò mai soddisfatto!” cantò Sawada, insieme a Skull.

Takeshi si mise schiena contro schiena con Ryohei, entrambi si erano ritrovati con delle altre chitarre elettriche e le usavano ridendo.

Chrome, con indosso un vestitino da idol, si mise al centro del palco ed iniziò a ballare. Kyoko si mise a danzare con lei, la telecamera ora spenta appesa al collo. Le due ragazze andavano a tempo, coordinandosi tra loro.

“Fufufu, ora sì che si ragiona!” gridò Mukuro, seduto a una batteria. Fece l’occhiolino a Kyoya, che aveva iniziato a suonare un basso elettrico.


End file.
